My Immortal
by Khockeygrl4
Summary: Its been a month since Edward has left Bella. She never went to Jake for help, he came to her a week after Edward left and raped her. What will Bella do now? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

A month. It's only been a month since Edward left me. Every night, I've had nightmares. I haven't said a word to anyone, except I occasionally talk to Charlie, or else he might bring me somewhere, for 'help'. Ever since he left, I've been wearing dark colors, but don't get me wrong, I'm not goth. I've just never worn blue since he left, because he said it looked amazing on me.

Lately, the nightmare have been getting worse. I wake up in sweat, and I find a new bruise somewhere.

Everyday is the same now. I never smile. People say I walk around like a zombie at school. My friends have given up on me, they just make up more stories about me. They say I'm goth, I cut, and much more.

But they don't know anything. The reason why I've been having nightmares is partially because of Edward, but I didn't mention that I was raped. By Jake. The week after Edward left. Thankfully, I am not pregnant, but I can barely step foot in my own house anymore. Charlie was gone with Billy, then Jacob came over and... you know the rest.

One day, I decided to be different. I didn't go to school. Its Friday, and I don't care anymore. I was going to leave a note for Charlie, but then he would just come looking for me. I wrote a note saying I was going on a shopping trip with my girl friends, so I would be gone all weekend. But I have no intention of shopping.

I got in my car and went on the highway. After driving for a couple of minutes, I turned down the familiar but haunting driveway. After making it to the house, I got out, opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

It looked exactly like the way they had it. Its like they never left. I walked around the living room, remembering all the wonderful times we spent together. I wonder if they will ever come back, and I hope they will forgive me.

I walked into the room with the piano. _One final song won't kill me,_ I thought. I laughed at my inside joke. I walked up to the piano and sat on the chair. I started playing, then I started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

After I finished the song, I noticed I was crying, something I hadn't done since Jacob raped me. I thought that if I cried again, maybe he would come back and do it again.

I stood up, and there was a rustle in the bushes. I didn't care. It was probably some animal. I walked upstairs. Everyone's room was just as they left it. I walked past Edward's room, without even opening the door. I went into the bathroom, to look at myself one last time. I took out my knife, and placed the tip on my left wrist. I slowly dug it in, spelling...R...A...P...E...

I closed my eyes, let the darkness take over; hopefully taking the pain away. I listened to the birds outside, and I could feel the warm blood running down my arm. I was finally free...


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I've missed Bella so much. I haven't thought about anything but her since we left. I needed to know she was okay. I decided to go back to Forks on Friday, and now that today was Friday, I went to school, making sure noone saw me. I looked for her everywhere, then I listened to people's thoughts, no sign of Bella, still. It's like noone cares that she's not here. I then decided to go to her house, maybe she was sick. Noone was home, so I walked inside and saw a note on the counter. It said she went shopping with her girlfriends. _That's strange_, I thought,_ I saw all her friends at school today. _

Her scent was still here, so she hadn't left too long ago. I could smell her trail, she went into the car. Thankfully, she left the window open, or else I wouldn't have had any idea where she went. She went on the highway, towards my house. I ran towards my house, and I saw her truck by the house. I slowed by pace, and I could smell her sweat scent. She was just walking around when and I reached the window, she was just sitting on the bench by the piano.

She started to play, beautifully I might add. Then, she started to sing, and it was like listening to an angel. I knew this son, its called 'my Immortal'. I laughed to myself at the choice she picked. But when she came to the chorus, it really hit me. I hadn't noticed the dark clothes she wore. I hadn't noticed the teardrops streaming down her face. But before I noticed that, I noticed she changed the chorus a little.

'_When __I__ cried __you'd__ wipe away all of __my__ tears. When __I'd__ scream __you'd__ fight away all of __my__ fears. And __you__ held __my__ hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me.'_

If I could cry, I would be weeping right now.

When she finished, I could hear her crying softly. _What have I done?_ I asked myself. She got up, which startled me, so I quickly got out of view from the window. I had to get away. I slowly walked down the driveway. _How could I have done this to her?_ I wanted to run straight in there, and beg for her forgiveness. But I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Just as I reached the end of the driveway, I smelt blood. Bella's blood. I sprinted as fast as I could back to the house. I raced upstairs and into the bathroom I found Bella barely alive, bleeding everywhere. I quickly picked up my phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" She asked.

"There's blood everywhere, send an ambulance to..." and I told her the address and the other info she needed. I just held Bella's lifeless body in my arms, until I heard the ambulance a mile away, then I ran her to the end of the driveway.

The paramedics wrapped her arm, and tried to keep her alive. They quickly left to go to the hospital. All I could do was sit on the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't thing. Bella's heartbeat was so faint when they put her into the ambulance.

My phone woke me up from my trance. I picked it out of my pocket. Alice. I opened it, and couldn't find my voice, so Alice spoke.

"OH MY GOD! Is bella okay?! I saw her body on the ground, bleeding! What happened Edward?!"

"I don't know," was all I could get out.

"We're on our way," Alice said, hanging up the phone.

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I couldn't really understand Alice that much, seeing how she was screaming at such a high pitch. She pretty much forced the whole family into the car, and was now driving as fast as the car could go. I knew where she was heading though, Fork's Hospital, my old work. Then it hit me, this must be about Bella. Edward told us he was going to check on her yesterday, and I hadn't heard from him since.

Edward hasn't been taking it well since we left. He hasn't been the same. But I agree with what ever he decides to do.

I decided to break the silence. "Alice, what's going on?" I asked.

She didn't take her eyes off the road while she told us.

"I had a vision, that Bella...that Bella was on the floor...bleeding to death. I called Edward to see what had happened, but he said he didn't know." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

We arrived at the hospital and walked in. I went straight to the counter and asked Dr. Gibson, who I knew would be treating Bella, if I could treat her. She told me since I don't work here anymore, that I couldn't. But I turned on my charm, as Bella once put it, and she let me. I looked at Bella's chart after I put my Dr.'s coat on. _'Self-inflicted injury? Bella would never do that. It must be wrong.'_ I thought. I went into check on Bella. She was finally waking up.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling," I asked.

Her eyes shot wide open, staring at me. Suddenly, she started to try to get up.

"No...no...no," she was whispering, while trying to take the tubes out from her.

"Alice, Rose, I need your help," I whispered.

They appeared in the room, and I told them to hold her down. They looked at me confused, and the they obliged. Bella was still trying to get free, but now she was screaming, 'no'. While I got the medicine to knock her out, the door suddenly flew open, and there stood Edward, with Jasper and Emmett on both sides of him, holding him back. His eyes were jet black, and fixed on Bella, who was now crying with her screams, trying to get away from Alice and Rose. I was now reaching for her arm to put the medication in when her eyes found Edward.

The second her eyes met with his, she blacked out. She fell back into Alice's arms, and she slid her back into the bed.

I chuckled to myself, and Edward's eyes flicked up at me. '_Typical Bella,'_ I thought, answering his unspoken question.

"You were going to drug her?" he asked angrily.

"I had to Edward, hospital protocols. And besides, she could have hurt herself more that she could have hurt anyone of us."

After everyone left the room, including Edward, who I had to pretty much force to get out, I decided to check on Bella. I was looking at her charts when I noticed she was awake, but trying to act asleep. She was curled up in a ball under the blankets, and facing away from me.

"Bella, do you feel any pain? Do you want me to give you more medicine?" I asked.

"No." she muttered, so softly humans wouldn't have heard it. Also, her voice sounded of anger and of no hope.

"Bella, I need to check your arm." I told her. She turned to me, eyes wide open. "No, please no. Don't. I'm fine, really, it's fine." she begged.

"Bella, I need to check it out. Everything will be fine," I tried to reassure her.

"No, you can't!" She argued.

"And why can't I?" I asked.

"Because...because of...Ed...ward." I noticed how hard it was for her to say his name.

"And what about Edward, that makes me not being able to check your arm?" I asked softly, hoping she would tell me.

"Because...he'll...he'll..." she began.

"He'll what, Bella. You can tell me. Noone else but us is here." I said, but the second I said that, she looked at the door, then her eyes found mine again.

"Emmett, Jasper, please take Edward for a walk." I said, and I could tell he was putting up a fight, but Emmett had him beat.

"Okay, please continue." I said..

Her eyes went down, and she said, "Just get this over with." holding out her arm.

I held her arm, and started to unwrap the bandage. As I got down to the last wrap, I noticed her eyes never left their spot on her lap. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. I took the bandage off, and there it was. Four letters etched into her skin. I wanted to hug her, and if I could, cry with her. But I had to be her doctor before I could be a father to her.

I took a deep breath. "Bella, who did this to you?" I asked.

No answer. She was just looking away.

"I'll be right back," I said, moving towards the door. She grabbed my arm so fast I didn't see it.

"No, you can't." she said. I looked at her.

"Why can't I?" I asked her.

"Because...Edward...will..."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, Bella, I won't tell Edward. I think you should."

She looked away again.

"I'll send him in."


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

After that stupid, unnecessary walk, we finally ended back at the hospital. I listened for Carlisle. "I'll send him in." he said.

I listened for his thoughts. Damn it! He's blocking me! Thinking something about medicine, that has nothing to do with Bella.

I walked up to her door, as he was leaving. '_You can come in_,' he thought.

He opened the door and walked out, and I walked in. I noticed her bandage was on the table. I took a deep breath, and sat in the chair next to her bed. The chair was on the side of the bed she was facing.

"Bella..." I started.

"No," she said, answering my unspoken question.

"Please, just let me see it. I promise I won't get mad, or anything, cause I still love you."

"No," she said again, and turning to the other side to look away from me.

"You know, it's only a matter of time until Carlisle thinks about it."

She shook her head, but then she sat up. She still had her arm covered by the blanket.

"Please, " I said again.

She took a deep breath and unwrapped her arm from the blanket.

Before it was uncovered she said, "Please don't leave."

I smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise."

She slowly unwrapped her arm, and my eyes popped.

No, no, someone couldn't have done this to my Bella, my poor, innocent Bella. I'm going to rip them to shreds.

"Who," I asked, anger filling the whole word.

"Jake," she whispered. I jumped out of my seat, going towards the door. When I was at the door, something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see a tissue box on the ground. She was looking at her knees.

"You promised," she whispered.

I took a deep breath, and walked back to the chair. I took her hand, "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," she said. Then I heard Alice's thoughts.

'_Don't worry, Edward, we'll all take him down with you. How could he do such a thing?!'_

Then, Carlisle walked back into the room.

Sorry that was a short chapter, but I might post more tonight. I have to go somewhere, but hopefully I will be able to post more. Please tell me what you think, and thank you to all who have reviewed. Also, I have another chapter finished for both of the fanfics im working on, so I should have another chapter up by tomorrow for both. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Then Carlisle walked back into the room._

'_So you know?'_ he asked silently. I nodded my head yes. '_Who,'_ he began, but I said "Jacob" really fast, so Bella wouldn't hear me. He nodded, then told me he had to have Bella take some tests, and he would have to ask her questions. I nodded, then turned to Bella, who was still holding my hand.

"Bella, love, Carlisle has to ask you some questions and get some tests. Do you want me to leave?" I asked politely. I didn't want to leave her side, but if she wanted me to, I would.

"But what about your promise?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

I smiled. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She gave me a little kiss, but not too much because Carlisle was still in the room. She laid back on the bed, and Carlisle started.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said closing her eyes.

It only took about thirty minutes for Carlisle to be done. He asked her about her family history, if she thought she was pregnant, (oh how I would totally slaughter Jake if she was) took some tests, and then the worse hit.

Carlisle was just finishing when he said, "Bella, I think you should talk to someone." Her eyes popped open.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because, I think you just need to talk it out."

"No, okay, I'm fine. I'd rather just forget about it than relive it!"

Carlisle opened his mouth but I spoke first.

"Bella, how about you choose who you want to talk to. You can pick anyone, even if its one of us." I said.

She looked at me, sort of confused and relieved.

"Fine," she finally said. She must have known Carlisle would have forced her to go, even if she didn't want to, because he thought it would help.

Carlisle got up and left the room, but not before silently asking me to see who she picked.

"So, who will it be Bella?" I asked. I prayed to Carlisle that she wouldn't pick me, even though I want to be there for her, I just don't know if I could control myself.

"Um...Rose." she said.

"Rose, why Rose?" I asked.

"Because... she's been through this too." she said. "And please don't do anything while I'm talking to her. Please, for me." she laid back into her bed, and I could tell she was falling asleep.

"I promise," I said, and she drifted into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, sorry I didn't post this earlier, but I just got time to. I hopefully will post another chapter this weekend, but no promises. Thank you to all who reviewed, I love them all. Also I love the crazy reviews, they make me laugh. Again, sorry for such a boring chapter, but its leading into more, I promise. Hopefully I will get to the big fight scene soon, but its not the next chapter. Please review!! Thanks to all who read.


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

Gosh, why did Bella have to pick me? I mean, yeah, I wanted to help her, and I did go through the things she did, but I just don't want to make things worse. But I know Carlisle wants me to do this, so I will.

Carlisle plans to have her released by tomorrow, but she will be staying at our house. I don't know why, but I think its because Charlie will be gone all week. Carlisle planned for me and Bella to "talk" tomorrow after she gets settled into our home.

Right now, I'm angry. I don't know why, or at who, but I am. I know though that Jake is one of the people who I'm angry at. But I can't bring myself to be angry at Bella, because she didn't do anything wrong, and neither did Edward. He did what he thought was right, so I can't blame him, even if he does blame himself.

Alice told me that Bella would be waking up soon, then Carlisle and Edward are going to bring her back to our house.

I would never admit this to my family, but I'm kind of nervous. I'm not one for comforting.

...

Bella's been home for a couple of hours, but she's been sleeping. Alice just told me she would be waking up soon. _Let's get this over with_, I thought. I grabbed a few things and a blanket from the garage, and ran them a few miles away. Once I knew I was out of Edward's range, I ran back, to find Bella waking up in Edward's arms.

"Morning," I said to her, even though it was about three. She slowly sat up, Edward helping her.

"Morning," she said, tiredly.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I told her.

"Okay, let me just change," she said, getting out of bed. Edward helped her get her clothes, and helped her to the bathroom. Once Bela was in the bathroom, he looked at me. I'm not really sure what that meant.

"What?" I asked him.

"This is going to be hard for her, please be nice," he said.

"Edward, I know what she's been through, I'll behave." '_What are you going to do while we're gone?_' I thought.

"No, not that. I'm waiting for her permission first." he said.

"You didn't answer the question. You better not be thinking what I think your thinking," '_Your not going to spy on us,'_ I thought.

"No, I'm not. I promised Carlisle, but he still thinks I might try, so Jasper and I are going hunting near by."

"Okay," I said, and Bella was just coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready," she said, and kissed Edward goodbye. Then she hopped on my back, and I ran to the spot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. I have the next chapter written, but I need some suggestions. First, heres a preview of the next chapter.**

BPOV

"Tell him to get his ass here NOW!" She yelled.

(Into the phone)

"Did you get that?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes, but Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

Before I could ask Rose, I saw him.

My voice was barely audible for human ears. But I knew Edward heard me when I whispered, "Jacob."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so theres a problem now. I don't know whose point of view to do next. So please review and tell me who you like. I was thinking its between Bella, Rose, or Edward, but not Jake. So tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

The whole time I was in the bathroom, I was planning my escape, not from the house, but from talking to Rose. When I figured there was no use in trying, I realized that she was probably dreading it more than I was. I walked out of the bathroom and me and Rose left for the woods.

I hung on to her back for about two minutes, and then we slowed down.

I looked over to where she was walking. There was a blanket, two chairs, a picnic basket, and even a hammock in two trees near by.

Rose let me down, and I just stood there, almost about to cry.

"I thought I'd try and make this as least painless as possible." she said.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, just don't tell the others about this." she said. I laughed.

"So, where should we sit?" she asked.

"Um... how about the blanket?" I said.

"Sure." We sat down and she opened the basked. She pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, along with fruit and water.

"You didn't have to do this, Rose," I said, taking a bite into the sandwich.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thanks." After I finished my sandwich and fruit, I thought we better get this started.

"Well, I've kind of never done this before, so where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle said that it would be best if you started from the beginning."

Okay, the beginning. "Well, I guess the beginning was when Edward left. I went to school like any other week, but I was like the living dead, no offence. None of my friends talked to me, and everyday after school, I cried, until I fell asleep. I felt unwanted, like nobody cared for me anymore."

I winced, just remembering it hurt.

"On Friday night, Charlie said he was going to Billy's, so I was home alone all weekend. On Saturday," I took a deep breath, "Um, Jake came over around noon. He hit me, and shoved me on the bed. Then, ... he ripped my clothes off. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. Then, he... he did it. Once he was finished, he threw me across the room, and I hit my head and blacked out. I woke up at 10 p.m., and then I..." I didn't know what else to say. I looked up at Rose, who looked like she could have cried. I just noticed that I was crying. She got up, and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Rose,"

"Don't be. I will always be here if you want to talk." she said.

"Thanks."

She pulled away from the hug, then tensed up. She has shock all over her face.

"Rose, what's..." I began, but she stood up and handed me her phone.

"Call Edward, now." I pushed his speed dial number, and he answered on the first ring.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know." I began.

"Tell him to get his ass here NOW!!" she yelled. (AN: sorry for swear word, but I pictured Rose swearing here.)

"Did you get that?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes, but Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

Before I could ask Rose, I saw him.

My voice was barely audible for human ears. But I knew Edward heard me when I whispered, "Jacob."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, its not what everyone was hoping for, but I hoped you like it. Sorry for the double email, if you get alerts, there was a couple mistakes I had to fix. I will most definately post another chapter tomorrow, but first i need more reviews. hahaha, i know, i'm evil. :)


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

The phone dropped out of my hand and on to the ground. There he was, the one who haunted my dreams, slowly walking toward us from the forest. Rose let out a growl, but he just laughed. I stood there, frozen, from fear.

"So Bella, I heard you talking about our fun. You should have told your dear bloodsucker more, though. Like how every time I thrust into you, you screamed in pleasure. " he said with a smile.

I winced from the memory, he was so wrong. It wasn't from pleasure, it was pain, suffering, and fear.

He took another step forward, but Rose stood in front of me, blocking him from my view.

"Get the hell out of here, mutt!" she hissed.

"Oh, I will, once Bella is with me." he said, taking another step closer.

"You will not touch her, and if you take one more step closer, you head will be off your body before you blink!"

He laughed, and it sent chills down my spine.

'_I am not going to let him get to her, no matter what. She is like my sister!'_ I heard, but I was starring at Rose, and her mouth didn't move. 'Oh my Carlisle, what the heck is going on?' I thought to myself.

Jake snapped me out of my trance. "Bella, if you don't come with me, all your bloodsuckers will be dead." I couldn't move. I thought of Edward. I couldn't live without him, or any of the Cullens. This was all my fault. They are risking their lives for me. Edward. He should be here by now. Maybe he doesn't love me. I could feel a tear dripping down my cheek.

'_I'm going to make her scream my name like last time.'_ Jacob said. Wait, his mouth didn't move, just like Rose's. 'What the hell?' I thought.

Again, I was awaken from my trance by Jake.

"Bella, get over here, or else." he said, then in his head he added, '_I won't stop this time.'_

'Oh my Carlisle, I can hear their thoughts!

I heard a new voice, it sounded like someone's from the pack. And again, it was in my head.

'_We'll get you Bella, we're not going to let them hurt you.'_ Wait, 'them'? Oh my Carlisle, the pack is going to attack the Cullens because they think I'm in trouble from them.

I heard Quil this time. '_Gotcha bloodsucker!'_

Before thinking, I screamed, "Rose, look out!", but Quil had already attacked her. They were reselling, both getting punches in.

I remembered Jake, and he was a foot in front of me. He had an evil smile on me, which only made me more scared, and the last thing I remember was him swinging his arm up, and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun, dun, dun. Well, tell me what you think. Come on, be brutal. I have the next chapter written, and its Edwards POV, and then I started the next one, but I need more reviews. But no, I'm not going to be one of those people who say I need (da-da) amount of reviews to post the next chapter. No offence to people who do that. But I do love everyone's reviews, especially the ones that make me laugh!! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

"Jacob."

Before even hanging up the phone, I ran back to the house. Jasper felt my fear, my anger, so he followed me.

I slammed the door shut, then screamed for my family.

"What's wrong, Edward," Carlisle asked.

"Jake." I hissed. They knew what I meant when I said his name.

I saw Alice having a vision, and I tuned in.

'_Bella's lifeless body was being tide up. Both her hands and feet. Then she woke up, and started to scream, but Jake hit her._

_She struggled to get away, but the rope was too tight. He grabbed her, and walked to the ocean. They were on First Beach. She was squirming, but was getting tired. He said to her, "if I can't have you, nobody can." and then threw her into the ocean. _

_She didn't scream. She didn't squirm. It was like she gave up. Then, her body hit the water,_ then the vision ended.

Wait, how could Alice see Jake? I will think about it later, right now, Bella needs me.

"Alice, Emmett, you come with me. The rest of you go help Rose." They nodded, then ran out of the house.

As we ran, I could hear Alice's and Emmett's thoughts.

Alice was pretty much crying in her head. '_How didn't I see this? I should have been looking out for Bella. This is all my fault. Why was I so stupid!'_

'_I'm gunna kill him! How could he do this to Bella? I don't care what Edward says, I'm gunna kill that bastard!!' _Emmett thought.

"Alice, it's not your faut. And Emmett, you don't need my consent, but I give you full permission on killing him." I said. They both nodded and we kept running.

About five miles from the beach, I heard her.

'_Edward,'_ it was like a whisper, but it sounded like it was in my head.

I looked at Alice and Emmett, and they looked like they didn't hear it.

I ran faster, and I heard her scream. No, the vision. She was being picked up by Jake right now.

We were going to be too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Yeah, I know, I ask that like every chapter, but I really want to know. I know, this chapter was boring, but it had to be in here.

Sad news, I decided there isn't going to be a huge fight scene between Rose and the pack, but I'm still trying to fit in a smack down between someone and Jake, so sorry Jake fans. Also, another sad note, I'm getting close to the end, well writing it. I still have to post about a couple more chapters, but sadly, its coming to an end. I still don't know if I might write a sequel, but hey, anything can happen. So again, like I always say, thanks for reading and reviewing!! :)

P.S. OMG, I had 500+ people read that last chapter!! AHHH!! Thats the most I've ever had, and I couldn't have done that without all of you. So again, THANKS!! Plus, I am up to 60+ reviews, hopefully by the end of this I will have triple digits!! You know what that means...


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

I am not going to let him get to her, no matter what. She is like my sister!

The mutt spoke again. "Bella, if you don't come with me, all you bloodsuckers will be dead!"

I am going to rip his head off! How dare he threaten my family, even Bella!

I stared at him, getting ready to pounce. Then he spoke again.

"Bella, get over here, or else." I was just about to kill that bastard when Bella screamed, "Rose, look out!", but it was too late.

Another fucking dog pounced on me, and we flew tot he ground twenty feet away, leaving Bella alone with that mother fucker! (AN: I usually don't swear, but it was needed in this chapter. Sorry if I offended anyone.)

I tried to get away, but there was another one. They cut off the path that Jake took Bella in. I tried to get past them, but there was no hope. They countered my every move. Bella was long gone.

Suddenly, the rest of the pack was there, and so was my family, except Edward, Allice, and Emmett. The one named Sam changed back into human.

"We don't want to fight you, but if you go after Bella, we will."

I was infuriated. Right when I was going to scram at him, Carlisle spoke.

"We are not here to fight either. We are just here to get Bella back."

The wolves growled, then stopped when Sam put his hand up.

"Why would we let you get to her? We have a treaty, you're not allowed to hurt humans."

"What?! Why would we hurt Bella?" I said, frustrated. "We were saving her from Jake!"

"Saving her from Jake? Jake saved her from you." he simply said.

I was about to pounce on them, acting like they have no idea what's going on, when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Apparently they don't know," he said.

"And what is it that we don't know?" Sam asked.

He took a deep breath, and with that I shouted, " HE RAPED BELLA!"

They all started at us, shock all over their faces, but that went away, and anger replaced it again.

"Yeah right, Jake wouldn't do that!" Quil shouted.

Sam raised his hand again to silence them.

He tilt his head down and said, "I'm sorry. He once slipped up during a run. I saw it in his thoughts, but I thought he was imagining it. Again, I am sorry, and we will let you pass. If there's anything left of Jake, we'll take care of him."

They ran back into the woods, and we took off toward Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, sorry, but no fight scene. I wanted to be like Stephanie Meyer and not have too many unneeded fights. Wow, do you know how weird it is to type unneeded? Try it, unneeded, your left middle finger is like... never mind. Sorry, I get distracted easily. Lol. Well, back to the chapter.

I have two more chapters written right now, and I'm trying to finish it up soon. I would just like to say I think the next two chapters are pretty good, but thats my opinion. You'll just have to judge them when I put them up. Haha, I'm evil, remember? Jk. But yeah, so please review, and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Ow, why does my head hurt?

I tried to bring my right hand up to my head to rub it, but something was making it not move.

I slowly opened my eyes, to reveal ropes around both my wrists and ankles. '_Edward'_, I thought, wishing he could hear me.

I took a breath in, ready to scream. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping Edward would hear me.

I only screamed for about two seconds when I felt Jacob's hand fly across my face.

Then I remember everything. Before I was only screaming for Edward to come and untie me. I hadn't remembered why I was tied up, but now I remembered.

I started to squirm, to try and get out of the rope's grasp. But it was too tight. I was hurting my wrists.

Oh my God, I was going to die.

I shut down completely when Jake picked me up. He wasn't gentle at all. Just his touch brought back memories that I never wanted to remember.

I thought of Edward. He wouldn't be able to find me. Alice couldn't see me. He'd never be able to find my body, it would be long gone in the ocean.

I was still squirming, but I was getting tired. I wasn't squirming for me anymore, I was for Edward.

Jake woke me up from my depressing thoughts, only to put me back in them.

He said, "if I can't have you, nobody can." That stopped my squirming.

He lifted me up, only to drop me.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. There was no point. Edward wasn't coming, and even if he was, he wouldn't get her in time.

My body hit the water, but my mind was long gone. I barely had enough in me to take a breath before I hit the water. But I did, for Edward.

I knew I wouldn't last long, but I still tried.

The water was pushing my body in every direction. I couldn't tell which way was up. Everything was dark, and my lungs were burning.

It felt like hours had past, but it was only a few minutes.

My lungs gave out, and I breathed in, only to have the water fill my lungs.

It burned, but darkness crept over me.

My eyes were failing the fight to stay open.

Death was coming. I welcomed it. I gave up, and it felt like my head was going to explode, along with my chest.

I can faintly see right now. I can only see water, darkness combined.

I felt coldness on my arms, and I welcomed it. It felt so familiar. But I couldn't bring my mind to it.

I felt the coldness on my mouth now. Again, it felt so familiar. It reminded me of Edward. At first, I thought it was the kiss of death, but then I felt air fill my lungs. It was cold, again, familiar, and it felt good on my aching throat. Then I felt something, no wait, someone pulling me toward the surface.

The last thing I remembered was that cold feeling on my skin, and I thought, '_Edward, I love you,_' then the darkness won the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Come on, tell the truth. Okay, don't tell the truth if it will hurt my fee-wings (makes baby face). Jk. But yeah, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I'm not sure if there will be another chapter after that, though. Maybe if more people review, and they want another chapter after the next, then I might grant that request. So, thanks again for reading and reviewing!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! I've been soo busy lately. Hockey started this past month, and I've had so much homework. Thank you for putting up with me! Ok, heres what you've all been waiting for, ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YEAH!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previous: (BPOV) The last ting I remembered, was that cold feeling on my skin, and I thought 'Edward, I love you', then the darkness won the fight.

..............

EPOV

'We were going to be too late.'

No, I can't think like that! If Bella could only hang on, just a little bit longer, I could save her.

I heard her hit the water, and I ran faster than I ever did.

'She's strong, she'll hold on,' Alice said in my mind. That only made me run faster.

About two and a half minutes has past, and I finally was at the cliff. Without another thought, I dove into the ocean.

I searched around, getting frantic now.

I found her, and swam to her in a second. I grabbed both her arms in my hands, and I brought my mouth to hers. I pushed all the air I held into her mouth, and pushed toward the surface of the water. I could see the surface, and I pushed on. I could have sworn I heard her say, 'Edward, I love you,' but we were still underwater, so she couldn't talk.

She broke the surface first, I only seconds behind her. But unlike her, I didn't need to breath.

I rushed her to the beach, and check if she was breathing

She wasn't. I quickly began doing CPR, and after about 30 seconds, she started breathing. Thank God. Carlisle and the rest of my family got there when I picked Bella's unconscious body in my arms. I hadn't noticed Alice and Emmett went after Jake. Jasper went after them, and Carlisle tole me to bring Bella to our house.

"Why not the hospital?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Because, you know Bella. She doesn't like hospitals," he said with a chuckle.

I agreed, and we ran back to the house. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper got ther the same time we got there, saying they finished him off. I would have been angry I wasn't there for it, if Bella wasn't still in my arms.

I brought Bella upstairs, and Carlisle said she would be fine, after he checked her injuries.

Alice tole me she would be up within the hour, so I just wrapped her in my arms. I laid on the bed, and we laid there until she woke up.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY!!! I know that ending totally sucked, but I've been so busy, and I know I won't have time to make a better one. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for putting up with me. I know it's been like a month and a half since I last updated, so I thought I ought to finish it. Thanks again!!!!


End file.
